This invention relates to beverage dispensers and it has particular relationship to readily portable beverage dispensers. The invention will be described herein as applied to a beer dispenser to which it is uniquely applicable. It is understood that to the extent that this invention is adapted to the dispensing of other beverages than beer, such adaptation is within the scope of equivalents of this invention.
Rice, U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,111, typifies the prior art practice in dispensing beverage from portable beverage dispensers. In Rice, the beverage container is disposed in an open compartment. The beverage is supplied from the container to a spout through cooling coils which are contained in a cooling chamber, insulated from the compartment in which the beverage container is disposed. Beer dispensers as disclosed in Rice would produce what is called "picnic beer." A glass or mug of "picnic beer" is mostly foam. Another disadvantage of a dispenser such as is shown in Rice, is that it does not lend itself to use in the home over a period of several weeks. Since only the cooling coils are cooled, the beer in the barrel would remain warm when not in use and would disintegrate and sour over a time interval.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for dispensing beverage, particularly beer, in whose practice a palatable cold beverage, free of "picnic beer," shall be delivered.